eormengrundfandomcom-20200214-history
Eormengrund Wiki
Welcome to the Eormengrund Wiki The Eormengrund wiki compiles all knowledge of the Kingdom of Eormengrund. Eormengrund is a kingdom of eleven million people. 50 thousand of them are concentrated in the capital city of Cynesetl, which is the primary setting for this campaign. Eormengrund covers 220 thousand square miles, although only just over a quarter of it is settled. That is about the same land area as Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, and Georgia combined. To its north and west Eormengrund is protected by a vast mountain range and a deep gorge respectively. The Black Mountains create a natural northern border for Eormengrund. There is but one navigable pass through the Black Mountains known, but there are rumors that the denizens of the north, orcs and drow, know of secret ways through. The pass is protected by a great wall and guarded by soldiers of the city of Firgenbeorg, which has a population of fifteen thousand making it the third largest city in the kingdom. The Black Mountains are mined for ore and other treasures. If the towering height of the Black Mountains protects the kingdom on the north, the west is equally as protected by the depths of the Dragon's Tail Canyon. The Dragon's Tail Canyon is a deep gorge carved over hundreds of years by the mighty Brimstream River. There is but one crossing; a bridge older than the history of Eormengrund. Although ancient beyond explanation, The Stanbryce is useable and safe. Not so much as a single weed grows between its perfectly fit stones. The bridge is guarded over by the much newer (comparatively) castle known as the Lion's Den near the city of DuPark. To the east of Eormengrund is the Sea of Ages, named so because ancient lore says the first men to settle the kingdom came from across the sea. The Sea of Ages is violent and stormy in the north, but becomes much calmer and more temperate as one moves south. Additionally, near the south-eastern corner of Eormengrund there are many off shore islands, some of which are quite large. These islands are home to many peoples joined in small city-states or larger federations of several close islands. The islands are collectively referred to as the Freeports. Eormengrund has a good trading relation with the Freeports although there have been battles from time to time and pirates take refuge in some of the island nations. The main might of Eormengrund's navy calls the maritime city of Steth its base. Steth sits three quarters of the way from the Black Mountains in the north to the tip of the peninsula in the south. It has a population of eleven thousand. The southern border of Eormengrund is partly coastal and partly land. The south-eastern corner of the kingdom is a peninsula that extends into a bay known as the Bay of Peace or the Bay of Hope. It is on the inside of this peninsula that Cynesetl lays. West of the bay is a fertile track of land contested for generations. This land is protected by the bulk of Eormengrund's army garrisoned in Dethang Castle near the city Emnet. Emnet is the second largest city in Eormengrund attracting citizens both because of the fertile land and the trade along the Rin River which lies beside it. Twenty-five thousand people call Emnet home. Eormengrund's southern neighbor is much less agreeable than the Freeports. The Empire of Weiss is gigantic in land area and population compared to Eormengrund. It is ruled by a class of aristocrats who keep the majority population under heel with threats and acts of violence as well as economic oppression. Although larger, Weiss' navy is behind Eormengrund's in technology; their armies are equally matched in sorties along the Deathang Plain. If the military units the Emperor keeps in his cities to control the population were ever deployed to face the kingdom, it would mean dire consequences for those living along the Rin or on the Deathang Plain. The major cities of Eormengrund are Cynesetl, Emnet, Firgenbeorg, Steth, Anid, Guthern, Wergenga, Burgweg, DuPark, and Hyth. High Houses There are nine High Houses. The King and the Lords of the other eight houses meet on the King's council to discuss matters foreign and domestic. Each Lord is permitted to send his heir to sit on the council instead. Although Eormengrund is an absolute monarchy, the King only seldomly goes against the council's consensus. The High Houses are Alwin, Bruinwin, Burrage, Cobbald, Eddols, Kenward, Outridge, Slyde, and Wennell. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse